


Make You Know

by zipplekink



Series: Playin' Games [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Masturbation, PWP, Solo!Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3896383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipplekink/pseuds/zipplekink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is completely Zayn's fault, but <i>okay</i>,  maybe Liam shouldn't have listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Know

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a little stressful these past two days so I wrote something to relieve the stress, y'know, Liam relieving the stress ;p

Liam sighs in relief, resting his back on the soft mattress, snuggling into the comforter he was too lazy to climb underneath. He is tired, and there is an ache in his limbs and across his back, and it has been such a long day with class and work, and then the gym–

And he is hard, groaning when he cups himself gently. He has been aroused all day, which made it seem longer, like he was literally dragging himself through the day just to get to his bed, to wrap a hand around himself and relieve the ache in his cock that is all Zayn’s fault.

It is one hundred percent his fault, because Zayn is well aware of the fact that the walls separating their rooms are thin. He could probably hear Liam’s alarm clock go off, but he still decided to be loud anyway, moaning shamelessly like he was alone, the bed squeaking with his movements, and the softer slick sound of a hand working a cock that Liam only heard because he had closed his eyes and strained his ears, well aware that he is a total creep, and definitely not supposed to try and listen _harder_ to the sounds of his best mate getting off.

And when Zayn had finished (Liam is going to hell probably, he gets it, but the wrecked moan he let out when he came was a beautiful sound and it’s completely Zayn’s fault he heard it anyway) Liam finally dragged himself out of bed to shuffle to the bathroom, because the only way to get there was past Zayn’s room. The door had been opened, and Zayn sat on the built in bench in front of his window, leg propped up on the window sill, elbow resting on his knee and smirking around the butt of his cigarette. Red had been splotched across his bare chest, hair soft looking and sticking out around his head from sleep.

It made Liam’s “good morning” sound choked before he rushed off to the bathroom, not wanting Zayn to see the same flush in his cheeks, the way he looked overwhelmed and the front of his joggers were tented because Zayn would definitely know _why_.

Once he got into the shower, he was running late because he stayed in bed so long, so he didn’t have time to wrap a hand around his cock, which curved up towards his stomach and twitched because he couldn’t stop thinking about the sounds Zayn had been making -

So it’s completely Zayn’s fault these images have been stuck in his head all day. Of Zayn, knees bent and feet flat on the bed, lip trapped between his teeth and pumping his prick slowly, whimpering with every stroke. He probably teases himself like he teases Liam (he way Liam wishes Zayn would really tease him actually), a thumb rubbing along the slit, along the vein on the underside, building himself slowly to the edge of climax before moving his hands away to slide against his torso like Liam does when he is really worked up and trying to push himself to see how desperate he can get.

Liam squeezes himself gently, biting hard on his lip to keep the groan in because he is well aware of the thin walls, and how Zayn is just on the other side of them, probably laying in the bed that is close enough Liam could touch from where he is if the wall wasn’t there. He can hear the soft play of his music, _I used to love sleeping all alone_

He wants to run his hands up Zayn’s torso too, smooth his palms across the planes of his skin,  roll his tongue against the ink covering his chest, make his own mouth shaped tattoos, over and over until they are practically as permanent as the real ones -

Liam slides a hand up his own torso, under the thin shirt that clings to his body. His skin is still damp with sweat from the run he took from the gym to their apartment, hoping it would distract him. It hadn’t, and he had run right into his room, going unnoticed as everyone else was locked in theirs.

He runs the pad of his thumb over a nipple, tweaking it gently and then rougher, hissing from the way his nail digs into the sensitive skin. His cock twitches under the confines of his briefs, darkening where the head presses under the fabric. He cups himself gently, slowly grinding into the palm of his hand as he pinches a nipple back between his two fingers, pulling and teasing until it feels swollen and sore.

“Fuck,” he breathes out shakily as arousal curls in his lower stomach. He pinches his skin in a trail down his abdomen, letting his eyes fall shut to imagine rosy red lips there, slick and swollen from spending too much time on Liam’s, instead of the pads of his fingers.

He pushes his fingers past the breach of his shorts, lifting his hips to shuck them and his briefs off quickly, letting them pool around his ankles in case he needs to pull them back on real quick. Privacy in a house of five, _comfortable_ boys is very limited, even though he has his own bedroom, and a lock.

His cock bobs from underneath the fabric and smacks heavily against his stomach. Liam breathes in deep, preparing his lungs for the amount of air they are going to have to hold for him to be quiet before he drags a thumb across the length.

He finds the lube he had taken out of the drawer from next to the bed before he laid down, fiddling with the cap with shaky fingers. Zayn’s voice joins the new song, _your spirit, your soulmate, no need to role play –_

Liam falls back onto the bed, huffing out a laugh because his life is a joke, but it breaks off into a moan as he wraps a hand around himself, slicking the cool liquid down the length of him. Zayn’s singing stops abruptly and his teeth grip at his bottom lip.

He normally waits until everyone is gone when he wants a wank, but he doesn’t think he can wait. He doesn’t want to be heard, but if he is that would be payback for this morning.

And more embarrassing to Liam, because then Zayn would probably know he is wanking because Liam was turned on from this morning.

God, he doesn’t know he just needs to come -

He pumps himself slowly, flicking his wrist and rolling his palm around the head before sliding down the foreskin and rubbing a thumb along the slit, rolling over the sticky precome. He slides his hand lower, cradling his balls and massaging a slick thumb over them, knees jerking up fast enough that his bed squeaks some, and he cusses quietly at the letting Louis convince him to buy a bed that has wheels on the frame.

He curls his fingers around his length again, his movements faster than before. He is thankful for the music, hoping it drowns out the grunted out moans he can’t control. He thinks about Zayn’s fingers, much slender than his own thick ones, softer too, and how they would feel wrapped around him. Or his lips, slick and swollen, wrapping around the tip and sinking lower, until those lips are stretched obscenely around the thick of him -

Liam moans loudly, knees spreading farther, toes digging into the mattress and he bites on his lip, sweat building on his forehead from the way his desperately tries to keep those sounds in.

“Malik!”

The banging on a door makes Liam jolt, his fingers slowing along his cock until he realizes Niall is at Zayn’s door and not his.

“I’m trying to watch my show and I can’t hear it over your freakin’ sex music!” He yells, banging on Zayn’s door again. Liam can hear Zayn laugh, feet shuffling around the room before the music goes quiet.

He hesitates, heart pounding loud in his chest before he continues, loosening his fingers and lazily pumping himself as he clumsily, and messily, slicks up the fingers of his other hand, one ear strained to make sure Niall decides not to come to his door next.

The pit of arousal in his lower belly clenches in anticipation before he slides his fingers past his balls, legs spreading and hips tilting up so he can slide a finger against his hole. He manages to muffle the moan sliding against his tongue this time, as he presses a finger past the ring, his other hand slowly working over his cock. He hates the angle, the frustration building in him as he fucks a finger into himself, desperate to finally come –

“ _Can’t wait ‘til we reach the top, from the mornin’ to the evenin’,”_ Zayn sings loudly, amusement in his voice because he is probably messing with Niall, and not Liam. But Liam flushes, gasping as he hears Zayn’s voice float into a high note, “ _Until the sun goes red –“_

Liam pushes in another finger with the first, quickly work through the stretch until his legs quake where he lets them fall against the mattress, the muscles of his abdomens clenching as his back arches off the bed. He is close, hand blurring over his cock, building his orgasm and pushing him to the edge of his climax –

Liam pulls off abruptly, fingers digging into the comforter underneath him as he groans, gasps for air as his cock throbs where it smacks back against his stomach. His heart pounds in his ears, breathing labored before he pumps his fingers back into himself, neglecting his cock.

He wonders if he could come like this, he has never been able to before. It’s too frustrating doing it to himself, takes too long. He wonders if Zayn would want to see how long it took him to come from just his fingers, making him beg, words dirty and obscene against his skin, lips moving along the inside of his thighs as he stretches Liam open.

He would be gentle at first, he thinks, careful like he always is with Liam, like he is afraid Liam may break if he is too rough with him. Gentle touches whenever the other boys pinch or punch him too hard, even if they are just being playful.

But Liam would want him to be rough, nails biting into his wrists where he pins them above Liam’s head, pounding into him with rough, deep strokes –

Liam breathes heavily through his nose, lips pressed together tightly as he presses in a third, curling his hips more so he can press his fingers into that bundle of nerves. It’s difficult, and the strain is painful, but it’s worth it as pleasure explodes along his spine when he finally nudges his fingers against it.

“Shut up, Zayn!” Niall says again, banging back on the door. “I swear te’ god, if I have to keep listening to your singing I’ll delete your recordings of Arrow!”

“Get some headphones,” Zayn shoots back like he could care less that his singing is bothering Niall, and unaffected by his threat.   

Liam wraps a hand around himself again, giving up on trying to drag this out. He can’t, with thinking about how Zayn would look with staggering hips, those shame shattered breaths Liam heard this morning right before he came.

“Would you shut it if I told you Liam is trying to sleep?” Niall yells back, irritated sounding.

It goes quiet for a moment and Liam tenses, afraid that they may hear the slick sounds filling the room, the slight squeak to the bed, but he can’t stop, fucking back onto his fingers, hand tightening it’s grip as he pumps himself faster –

“Liam’s here?”

A strangle sound vibrates against Liam’s tightened lips, hole clenching around the fingers buried inside of him, come spurting across the others, streaking up his abdomen. His legs jerk, the bed sliding noisily into the wall behind him.

He pulls his fingers away, grabbing them into the blanket as he arches off the bed, his other milking out the rest of his orgasm.

His legs quake as he huffs out a heavy breath, chest rising and falling rapidly as he tries to fill his lungs with air. Pleasure sizzles through him, a calm following in it’s path, relaxing him. He slumps into the mattress, closing his eyes to hold onto the image of Zayn saying his name through that strangled sound as he comes.

“I think so,” Niall answers, before a much quieter, “I knew that would work. Fucking wanker.”

Liam lets out a breathless laugh, giddy and overwhelmed sounding as he pulls off his sweat soaked shirt to clean himself off.  He should probably take a shower, since he is gross, but he feels exhausted.

There is a knock at his door as he is reaching to tug off his briefs all the way and he freezes, his heart giving up on it’s attempts at falling back into normal pace.

“Liam?” His voice is soft, quiet like he doesn’t want to be too loud if Liam is sleeping. He considers ignoring Zayn, and pretending to be asleep when the door handle wiggles and he hears, “I didn’t know you were home?”

“Don’t feel good,” he says in response, getting himself together and quickly rolling out of bed. He stumbles around, quickly grabbing for a clean pair of brief and joggers, tossing the dirty shirt in the waste basket across the room, along with his briefs and gym shorts.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn’s voice is tinted with worry and the door knob wiggles again.

“Just – sick,” Liam says hurriedly, trying to find that damn hand sanitizer to spurt on his hands real quick in case Zayn remembers he has a key to Liam’s bedroom and comes in. He probably does sound sick with the way his words are choked and slightly breathless from rushing around the room.

“Okay,” Zayn mumbles from behind the door. A beat later, Liam can hear his footsteps, slowly fading off down the hallway.  

Liam finds the hand sanitizer, pumping drop after drop on his hands, and an extra one just in case. The alcohol in it stinks, making his nose wrinkle and he wipes it off on one of the folded towels on his dresser.

He pads over to the door, unlocking it before he falls back into his bed, shoving the lube under his pillow and kicking the comforter to the floor in front of the bed. He runs his fingers through his sweat matted hair, pushing it away from where it’s sticking to his forehead. He feels heavy, like he is sinking into the mattress as exhaustion hits him full force.

The door knob turns and the door creaks slowly open as Zayn pokes his head in. His lips are pressed into a frown, brows pushed together in concern. There is a bottle of water and a stack of crackers held between his side and the crook of his elbow, a steaming mug in one of his hands.

“I brought you um,” Zayn shrugs, gesturing the things in his arms towards Liam. There’s a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. “How are you? I didn’t even hear you come back.”

When Liam doesn’t tell him to get out he moves forward, placing the goods on Liam’s nightstand before sitting on the edge of his bed. Liam turns to his side, curling his body around Zayn’s lower back to feel the warmth that always radiates from his body.

Zayn’s slender fingers are cool as they press against his forehead, his face thoughtful but his eyes are bright from the shine of the moon through the window and there is a ghost of a smile on his lips. “You’re hot,” he murmurs, moving his hand to press the back of it against Liam’s cheek. “Sweaty too.”

Liam flushes, biting the inside of his lip as he nods.

“Budge over,” Zayn says softly and Liam obliges, moving so there is enough space between the edge of the bed and his body for Zayn to fit. Zayn snuggles beside him, bare legs tangling with Liam’s, fingers reaching out to scratch through his hair.

Liam shouldn’t let him, because he is too aware of the musky scent of come and sweat in the room, lingering on his skin but Zayn doesn’t seem to notice, he just hums, rubbing the pads of his fingers against Liam’s scalp.

“Think it’s contagious?” Zayn murmurs, quirking an eyebrow and a corner of his lips up.

A bit, since Liam’s current state was caused by Zayn’s this morning. “No,” Liam says instead, grinning to himself.  

“Good, ‘cause I’m not leaving, and if you make me sick, you will have to take care of me,” he jokes, snuggling closer. “Missed you.”

“I saw you this morning.”

Liam tenses when he says it and so does Zayn, but he rests his chin on the top of Liam’s head so he can’t see his expression.

“For like a second, mate. I mean it’s been a couple days since we like chilled,” he explains coolly, relaxing as Liam throws an arm over his waist. He smells good, like his cologne and the shea butter body soap he uses. He nuzzles his nose against his chest, flushing when he thinks about how just a few minutes ago he had been thinking about Zayn fucking into him, and now Liam feels fucked out, and imagines what it would be like coming down from their orgasms, wrapped and tangled around each other.

“Sorry, been busy,” he says, cutting his thoughts of. He can’t risk getting hard with Zayn right there. It had been nerve wracking enough with him on the other side of the wall.

Zayn pulls back, looking down at him and Liam tilts his head up so he can see the grin tugging on his lips. “Well stop being too busy for me, then.”

Liam snorts, squeezing his arm tightly around Zayn. “Not too busy for you.”

Zayn rolls his eyes, pressing his lips messily to Liam’s forehead. “Go to sleep.”

Liam definitely listens, closing his eyes and resting a cheek to Zayn’s chest. Sleep comes quick, seeping through his bones and pulling him under before he can try to focus on the steady rhythm of Zayn’s heart to help him –

When Liam wakes he is alone, the sheets cool to the touch and the clock ticking three hours after he was supposed to be up. He doesn’t care, because he was just going to wake up early to run some errands, that he could easily do tomorrow morning. Zayn must have shut his alarm off, thinking he had been sick and needed his sleep.

He rolls over, snuggling into the scent of Zayn still lingering in his sheets and _fuck_ -

Liam freezes when his eyes run over the pillow Zayn had been using the night before, spotting the half emptied bottle of lube that had been underneath it now resting on top of it. Embarrassment fills him as his shaking fingers reach for the small sticky note from his desk stuck next to it, eyeing Zayn’s hand writing –

_Feel better x ;) - Z_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and the song Zayn sings from the song Zayn [ tweeted](https://twitter.com/zaynmalik/status/575062520525897728) about awhile ago. 
> 
> Tell me what you think [tumblr](http://zipplekink.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/zippIekink) if you need it!? Hope you're all okay and I love you. Thank you for all your support x
> 
> Also blame [Liza](http://zaynteam.tumblr.com/) for this because she was talking about bottom!Liam today and I couldn't resist.


End file.
